O Dia D
by Natth Evans Potter
Summary: O que acontece quando ela diz, finalmente, o seu último SIM como solteira e quando ele tem, finalmente, a certezade que ela é sua...


N/A: Não custa falar que Lílian, Tiago e tantos outros personagens da fic pertencem à maravilhosa J.K. Rouling e que a Tina pertence à Re Black. Bom, gente mais uma T/L, o que fazer se eu amo esse casal? Decidi escrever o dia do casamento, então...

"Ai meu Deus, o que é que estou fazendo!?"

Esse foi o pensamento dela ao acordar naquele dia, lembrava como se fosse ontem o dia que tomara a decisão mais importante de sua vida, ele chegou na casa de seus pais com um ar solene e ela logo pensou "Tem algo errado aqui!", dito e feito, a noite acabou com um Tiago extremamente feliz, uma Sra Evans debulhando-se em lágrimas de emoção e felicidade, um Sr. Evans um pouco contrariado, mas conformado e ela, Lílian Evans totalmente abobalhada, olhando para o anel em sua mão direita como se não soubesse exatamente como este havia ido parar ali. Ela, a garota que, durante sete (na verdade seis e meio) anos gritara aos quatro cantos e para quem quisesse ouvir "Eu odeio o idiota, convencido e esnobe do Tiago Potter!", ela que tantas vezes negara sair com o pobre coitado do Pontas, agora estava ali, com um anel de noivado no dedo anelar!

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, aqueles seis meses passaram como se fossem seis minutos, num momento ela estava se despedindo de Tiago na porta da casa dos pais e, no outro, estava ali, se olhando no espelho, toda de branco, com sua mãe segurando seu buquê de lírios ao seu lado, olhando-a admirada, as amigas Vallentina, Elle e Alice à sua volta, devidamente vestidas e prontas para assistirem ao casamento mais improvável do mundo: Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter e foi exatamente o que Tina verbalizou assim que viu Lily vestida de noiva:

- Amiga você está LINDA! Quem diria que um dia você ia se casar com o Ti, hein Srta. "Eu te odeio e nunca vou sair com você, Potter!"?

- Acho que Srta. "É Evans, Potter, Evans! Eu não sou, nem nunca serei sua ruivinha!" cai melhor!

- Aaah, não vem, não! Se não fosse por vocês eu não estaria me casando com meu "odiado" Potter!

- Que é isso Lily, não precisa agradecer!- Falaram as três juntas.

E era verdade, a ruiva não estaria hoje se casando se não fosse pela ajuda das amigas, mas isso já é outra história (N/A: Meu Diário, por Thiago J. Potter), o que importava agora é que eles iam se casar e, se ela demorasse mais, ia acabar chegando atrasada até mesmo para uma noiva e foi mais ou menos o que a Sra Evans disse:

- Vamos minha filha, se não o Tiago morre do coração, ele já fez o Remo ligar quinze vezes no meu celular para perguntar se você tinha desistido!

- E por que não ligou ele mesmo, tia?

- Parece que não se deu muito bem com o telefone...

- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha- riram as quatro garotas dentro do quarto e Lily relaxou um pouco.

- Vamos então? Seu pai já está esperando lá embaixo, você sabe como ele detesta esperar...

- Eu sei mãe, eu sei!- Suspirou ela sentindo aquele bicho, que ela sentia ocasionalmente desde o dia que aceitou o pedido do maroto, remexer-se ansioso em seu peito- Muito bem, é agora Lílian Evans, vou me casar com Tiago Potter, vamos lá!

- Essa é a Lily que eu conheço!- Disse Lice.

- É isso aí, garota!- Exclamou Elle.

- It's the show time!- Riu Tina.

- Aaah meninas, não piorem, por favor!?

- Tudo bem Sra Potter!- Exclamaram juntas e logo depois caíram na risada.

- Hunft, como se adiantasse pedir!- Suspirou Lílian derrotada pelas amigas.

Saiu decidida do quarto para a igreja onde selaria sua união com o maroto que, por tanto tempo odiara...

Enquanto isso, às portas de uma certa igreja de Londres, Tiago Potter roía os dedos (não tinha mais unhas) enquanto Remo Lupin tentava, em vão, acalmá-lo e Sirius Black estava em um estado de nervos parecido com o do amigo enquanto repetia nervoso:

- Vou ser padrinho ao lado da Tina, isso é praticamente um casamento!

- Remo, seja franco comigo, a Sarah te falou que minha ruivinha desistiu de mim e você tá sem coragem de me dizer, abre o jogo, você não sabe mentir!- Dizia Pontas ao que parecia ser a milésima vez.

- Não Pontas, ela não desistiu de você, quer, por favor se acalmar?

- Vou ser padrinho ao lado da Tina, isso é praticamente um casamento!

- Então por que ela demora tanto?!

- Da última vez que liguei para a Sarah ela me disse que já estavam saindo, agora, por favor, controle-se ou você vai enfartar e deixar a ruiva viúva antes mesmo de se casar!

- Vou ser padrinho ao lado da Tina, isso é praticamente um casamento!

- Você está mentindo, ela não vem mais, acha que casar comigo é um erro e desistiu!

- Vou ser padrinho ao lado da Tina, isso é praticamente um casamento!

- Não ela não desistiu de você, Tiago, vê se entende, ela te ama, cara!

- Vou ser padrinho ao lado da Tina, isso é praticamente um casamento!

- E por que ela tá atrasada!?

- Pontas, é tradição, a noiva sempre chega atrasada!

- Vou ser padrinho ao lado da Tina, isso é praticamente um casamento!

- Ela não vai desistir na última hora?

- Não.

- Vou ser padrinho ao lado da Tina, isso é praticamente um casamento!

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta!

- VOU SER PADRINHO AO LADO DA TINA, ISSO É PRATICAMENTE UM CASAMENTO!

- Sirius, quer parar de repetir isso como se fosse um mantra e me ajudar a tentar acalmar o Tiago?

- Como se fosse um o quê?

- Mantra.

- Que diabos é isso?

- É... Ha Vallentina, graças a Merlim, me faz um favor, sim? Tira o Almofadinhas daqui, ele tá conseguindo deixar o Pontas mais nervoso do que já está!

- TINA! Graças à Merlim, por que a Lily tá demorando tanto? Ela não desistiu de mim, né?

- Não Tiago, ela bem que tentou...

- O que?

- Vallentina, não piora?- Suplicou Remo.

-... mas a gente não deixou! Relaxa Ti, ela já deve estar chegando, é melhor a gente começar a entrar.

E dizendo isso arrastou um Almofadinhas completamente pálido para a porta da igreja, dizendo:

- Calma Si, ainda não é o nosso!- E beijou-o.

Ao receber um beijo da amada Sirius se acalmou e concordou com um fraco sorriso, ambos entraram na igreja.

Tiago esperou os amigos ocuparem seus respectivos lugares e, ainda com as palavras de Vallentina nos ouvidos "Ela está chegando!", entrou acompanhado de sua mãe e com o ânimo revigorado, ele ia, finalmente, se casar com sua amada ruivinha!

Não demorou dez minutos e a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, mas Lílian simplesmente não conseguia sair do carro, seu pai acudiu-a dizendo:

- Minha filha, eu te amo, algum tempo atrás eu diria que sou o homem que mais lhe ama nesse mundo, mas se, essa noite, eu lhe dissesse isso estaria mentindo...

- Pai...

- Shhh, deixa eu terminar!... O homem que, agora, mais te ama no mundo está dentro desta igreja e, se for parecido comigo, está ansioso achando que você desistiu dele.

Lílian riu fracamente e Albert continuou:

- O Tiago te ama filha e não é pouco, por mais que eu esteja morto de ciúmes por entregar minha filha amada para aquele marmanjo, tenho certeza de que ele é o homem certo para você, que lhe fará muito feliz e que, futuramente, me dará netos lindos que terão os lindos olhos da mãe e os cabelos que você tanto detesta do pai, e serão crianças maravilhosas, especiais e, com certeza, muito amadas por todos! Agora, se não se importa, dentro daquela igreja tem um certo rapaz chamado Tiago Potter que está ansioso para encontrar uma certa ruivinha que é um amor incomum meu e dele, vamos?

-Vamos!- E foi um pouco mais decidida que Lílian Evans saiu do carro de seu pai e entrou na igreja em que se tornaria Lílian Potter.

Lily olhou para o altar e todo o medo que lhe restava se esvaiu, todas as dúvidas sumiram no momento em que ela o viu, não mais o garoto idiota que ela tanto odiava, não mais o inconseqüente mulherengo que ela tanto recusou, ela viu o homem maravilhoso, o namorado carinhoso, o noivo atencioso, o homem que ela amava mais que tudo no mundo e que, naquele momento, sorria radiante para ela, como se tivesse certeza absoluta que o passo que eles estavam prestes a dar era o único certo em toda a sua vida e foi sem medo, receio ou ódio algum que Lílian Evans disse, finalmente, o tão aguardado "SIM" para Tiago Potter, deixando assim de ser a colega CDF e monitora-chefe Lílian Foguinho Evans e passando a ser a esposa apaixonada e mãe dedicada Lílian Potter, no homem ao seu lado a mudança era de igual intensidade, ele deixava de ser o apanhador irresponsável e passava a ser o auror inenarrável que, por quatro vezes, enfrentaria o bruxo das trevas mais temido e poderoso de todos os tempos, perdendo apenas a última batalha!

Mal sabiam os dois que seu casamento duraria apenas dois anos e meio, mal sabiam que nem mesmo a morte os separaria, mal sabiam que seriam pais do "Eleito", mal sabiam que o pai de Lily estava certo quando descrevera seu filho, mal sabiam que, por esse filho, ambos sucumbiriam à ira de Lord Voldemort e morreriam juntos para salvar a vida do filho amado!


End file.
